Fill the Silence
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Scott and Remy watch movies and get closer...Very light slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Scott or Remy or the X-Men. Marvel and Fox does. 

I'm writing this in the hopes of getting my inspirational juices flowing again. I usually write in the Evolution verse so we'll have to see how this goes. Any criticism/comments are greatly appreciated. Also be warned that this isn't beta read. 

Fill the Silence

Nari

Scott moved silently through the nearly empty mansion. The Christmas holidays were upon them and everybody save for a few had gone home to be with family and friends. No students, no teachers. The mansion was eerily silent, the Christmas decorations only seeming to add to the misery of the place rather than lift it. It only reminded those that remained that they had no where to go, no one waiting to welcome them with open arms.

For the first time since he had arrived here at the mansion, some years ago, Scott found himself among that handful. 

Normally he would not be here but in New York with Jean, celebrating Christmas with her family. With her gone, though, there hardly seemed to be much point. So he volunteered to watch the students that couldn't go home or didn't have a home to go to. 

With a week yet until Christmas Scott just couldn't wait for it to be over. It was too quiet without the shouting and scuffling of all the kids. It was far too easy to become lost in one's thoughts and, with nothing to distract him, it was far too hard to find his way out again. 

He found himself lost in his thoughts now; replaying in his mind the moment the water crashed over Jean and him just standing by, helpless to do anything to stop it. Always so helpless.

A noise from ahead of him caught his attention and he shook the thoughts away, wondering who could be up this late. It was already past midnight, the students should have been in bed an hour ago and he was the only adult in the house.

An explosion and yelling came from up the hall and he continued towards it. A little further and he was standing in the door to the rec room, the light from the TV casting a dim glow over the couch and the lone figure sitting on it. 

He blinked in surprise. The kid was not sitting so much as sprawled over the couch, one long leg dangled over the arm and head resting against the back of the couch, not looking at the TV but the ceiling. Long auburn hair was loose around his shoulders and red eyes glowed from behind a fall of auburn bangs. Black jeans rode low on slim hips, black t-shirt hiking up slightly to reveal a strip of pale skin. The trench coat that he never seemed to be without was shucked onto the couch next to him.

Gambit. The kid, although Scott wondered if he could actually call him that, had shown up a month ago, asking for help. Of course they had given it to him, offering him a place to stay, offering him an education. He had accepted both. 

Upon first seeing him, in scruffy clothes and with the look of a troublemaker, Scott had been vaguely worried. But Gambit had proven to be rather quiet and withdrawn, flirting with the ladies, not to mention the men, but never seriously and Scott thought that it was more to stop them getting to curious than that he actually wanted anything. He showed up to class and did the work. He came down for meals and training sessions. He acted pleasant and sociable to anyone he saw. Other than that he holed up in his room and Scott knew no more about him now than he did when Gambit had first showed up at the mansion. That was why Scott was surprised to see him down here now, watching an action movie.

He stepped further into the room and cleared his throat lightly, not wanting to startle Gambit. Gambit didn't move a muscle other than to tilt his head in Scott's direction slightly and he was sure that Gambit had known he was there the whole time.

"Can I help y', homme?" Lazy drawl with a Cajun accent, he obviously wasn't worried about being caught up after curfew.

"There a reason you're up so late?"

He shrugged slightly.  "Couldn' sleep." 

Scott walked across the room and snatched the remote from the coffee table in front of Gambit, clicking the TV off. Gambit didn't move a muscle to protest or stop him. "It's past curfew." 

"Je sais." He finally tilted his head off the back of the couch and looked straight at Scott. He held the gaze for a moment before finally standing and stretching, hands placed in the small of his back and arching like a cat. "Y' mind if I grab a snack first?" 

After a moments thought Scott shook his head. "Go ahead."

"Y' mind if I finish de movie while I eat?"

"The movie you weren't paying attention to?"

"Oui, dat one. Even let y' join me if y' like." The tone was ever so slightly suggestive and Scott raised an eyebrow, surprised that the kid was actually trying to flirt with him. He still nodded though, perhaps a movie would work to chase away the thoughts and pictures that refused to leave him alone. At least it would be a brief distraction and a bit of noise. Besides, it wasn't like Gambit needed to be up early for class.

Gambit grinned at him but it didn't reach his eyes and, thinking back, Scott wondered if it ever really did. Then Gambit was gone, heading for the kitchen and Scott was left alone in the silence again. 

He sat himself on the couch, leaning forward to grab the movie case off the table and see just what kind of movie they were watching. The Thin Red Line. Not a movie he would have expected Gambit to watch but it's not like he knew the kid anyway. Himself, he'd only seen the movie once but from what he remembers it was okay, something he could enjoy a second time. He set the case back on the coffee and table and waited for Gambit. A moment later and the smell of popcorn was wafting through the house. It made him smile slightly; such a simple thing but popcorn and good times seemed to go together. Like ice cream and parties. Or ice cream and breakups...

He shook his head as his thoughts turned morose again. Propped his feet up on the table and draped his arms along the back of the couch. 

He was still like that when Gambit came back in, bowl of popcorn and a couple of sodas in hand. He watched silently as Gambit took a seat on the other side of the couch, placing the bowl of popcorn between them and handing one of the sodas to Scott. Scott took it with a quiet 'thanks', twisted the top off and took a swallow. Vanilla Coke. Not bad. 

Gambit had the remote back in his hand, starting the movie up again. They didn't say anything, focused on the movie or whatever internal thoughts they might have been having. 

Scott didn't even realize when an hour had gone by and he was nearly asleep, until Gambit moved the empty popcorn bowl and lied across the couch, head resting on the arm rest and feet propped in Scott's lap. He was too tired to protest so didn't, halfway considered getting up and going to bed, knew he should tell Gambit to go as well but didn't do that either. It was nice to have someone there and the background noise from the TV was comforting. 

Instead he relaxed further, rested a hand on Gambit's ankle and lightly traced his thumb against it. Gambit very nearly purred at this and Scott smiled. The action is surprisingly soothing and, twenty minutes later when the movie ended; he was asleep peacefully for the first time since Jean left. 

Gambit followed him only moments later, revealing in the sensation of touch for the first time in…He couldn't even remember now. It felt good though and he was not about to get up and go to his room, despite the fact that sleeping like this could only lead to stiff muscles and uncomfortable kinks for the both of them. 

They stayed like that until morning, when they woke up to the sound of Sesame Street in the back ground and as Gambit had predicted there were cricks and stiff muscles but it was highly worth it and neither complained. They both got up without a word and headed in their different directions, tackling this new day with slightly lighter spirits than the last one.

#

That night Scott once again found himself wandering down the halls at midnight. Once again he heard noises from ahead of him and made his way slowly towards them. 

A moment later and he stood in the doorway to the rec room. Gambit was there, in the same position as last night. Only this time a bowl of popcorn was set in the middle of the couch and two bottles of Vanilla Coke sat unopened on the table. Scott walked further into the room and cleared his throat slightly.

Gambit looked over at him and, picking up one of the sodas, offered it to him. Scott hesitated a brief moment before walking over and taking it, sitting on his end of the couch. He twisted the top off the bottle and took a drink. He turned to the movie to see what they were watching. Happy Gilmore. He smiled. Gambit took a handful of popcorn.

"You know its past curfew."

"Je sais."

They didn't say anymore. Watched the movie or pretended to. From behind the shield of his glasses Scott watched Gambit. He looked tired, worn out from lack of sleep or stress or both. Probably both. He wondered why Gambit hadn't been sleeping. Then realized that he wasn't thinking of Jean and felt a weird mix of happy and guilty. Realized a moment later that thanking about not thinking about her was actually thinking about her and felt depressed again. 

He turned his attention away from Gambit and back to the movie, a comedy that neither of them was actually laughing at. He felt Gambit shift next to him, move the popcorn bowl and moment later a pair of feet in his lap. He rested his hand on Gambit's ankle again; let his thumb trace a random pattern. Listened to the almost purr and felt a little better. Not much but a bit. He got a thought and decided to voice it.

"Gambit –"

"Remy."

He blinked. "What?"

"My name, Remy." Telling it to Scott even though he already knew, just never called him by it. 

"Oh…Sorry." 

He shrugged slightly, dismissing it as not being important. It was though or he wouldn't have brought it up. 

Scott tried again. "Remy…"

"Oui, Scott?" 

Only he isn't really sure anymore what he wants to say, has dozens of questions but none of them that he'd want to ask. He doesn't want to pry into Remy's life like that. "Nothing."

"Y' may as well ask now, y' got me curious." Light tone but with something more serious underneath. Like maybe he could want a conversation instead of the silence or the background noise of the movie.

Scott decided on what, at that moment, seemed the most pressing question. "Why are you sitting down here watching movies with me?" When he could be out with his own people, getting girls or men, having fun.

Gambit shrugged. "Why not?" A question answered with a question something Scott has always hated since it's not really an answer at all. Gambit must have seen this because he sighed slightly. "Because…I don' want t' be alone." And the honesty in that stuns Scott. He had been expecting a flip answer, maybe even flirting. Certainly not honesty. He couldn't think of a reply so didn't say anything, just nodded and continued tracing patterns over Remy's ankle. A touch that seemed to comfort Remy as much as himself as the almost purr started up again. 

"Scott?" Remy broke the silence after a short while.

"Yeah?"

"What about y'?" He looked at Remy with slight confusion. "Why are y' down here watching movies wit' me?"

"Because I don't like the silence."   
Gambit nodded and maybe he understood even if a little. They went back to watching the movie again, though still neither of them laughed at it. They finished the popcorn and the sodas, neither of them saying a word. By the time the movie finished both were asleep again on the couch, same as the night before. 

Again they woke in the morning to the sound of Sesame Street in the back ground. Again they were stiff and soar. They got up without complaint, went their separate ways, this time knowing that both would be back on the couch at midnight. Gambit would have another movie going that neither of them would truly watch, along with popcorn and soda. Scott would sit on the opposite end and trace his thumb over Gambit's ankle and they'd fall asleep on an uncomfortable couch. 

#

That night the movie was The Green Mile and the soda was Root Beer. Apparently they had run out of Vanilla Coke and Scott had forgotten to get more. An hour into the movie and Gambit could apparently no longer keep silent. Scott certainly didn't mind, the silence drove him crazy anyway, made him want to scream just to break it.

"Why does it bot'er y', Scott?" It was said in a quiet voice and Scott felt compelled to answer in the same tone. 

"What do you mean?"

"De silence." 

Strange as he was just thinking about the silence himself and wonders what he can say to Remy. Ultimately decides to tell the truth. "Do you know about Jean?" Pleased that he can say that name without flinching or breaking into tears now, guilty at the same time because it feels like he's betraying her somehow. 

"Oui, she was y' girl."

Did flinch slightly at the past tense but there's no use in hiding from the truth and there's no pity in Remy's voice which makes it easier.  "We used to have a telepathic link; I could always hear her, like a buzz in the back of my head. Now she's gone and there's nothing but silence. It reminds me of everything I've lost."

Remy nodded slightly and sat up. Scott blinked down at the sudden loss of the reassuring weight of feet in his lap. He didn't get the chance to protest though as Remy shifted closer to him, rested his head on Scott's shoulder and leaned against him. He started to talk, tell Scott about life back in New Orleans. Never got very personal though, stays away from why he left there. Just trying to fill the silence. It's not the same as Jean's voice in his head but it helps. Scott relaxed and wrapped an arm around Remy's shoulders. 

Both of them are satisfied. For Scott the silence isn't as strong and Remy is no longer alone, has this solid presence next to him. 

Remy talked for an hour before Scott drifted off to sleep and Remy followed soon after. 

The next night Remy didn't show up. 

#

Scott walked silently down the halls as usual. Listened for the sound of a movie and frowned when he heard nothing, the mansion eerily still once more. Didn't let it worry him though, thinking that maybe Gambit had waited to turn the movie on until he actually got there. He hadn't done that before though and there wasn't even a trace of popcorn sent drifting down the hall. 

Reaching the rec room, he saw no sign of the lanky Cajun anywhere. The TV was off, no glow to light the room. No popcorn on the couch and no Vanilla Coke on the table. 

After a moments pause at the change in routine he went to the kitchen and got the popcorn and soda himself. Came back to the rec room and set the popcorn in the center of the couch, the Vanilla Coke on the table. Picked a movie and flicked it on, taking a seat in his usual spot. Waited for Gambit to show up and tried not to let the silence of him being the only one in the room get to him. He tried to pay attention to the movie. The Matrix. 

When it was half over he finally conceded to the fact that Gambit simply wasn't going to show up. He flicked the movie off, not bothering to finish it. He never paid attention to it once anyway. He headed for the kitchen, the silence closing in around him. Made himself a cup of coffee once he got there, knowing he wasn't going to be sleeping that night anyway. Sat at the kitchen table and stared into the coffee's depths as if it held the world's answers. 

He didn't even realize the passing of time until there was a noise at the kitchen door and he looked up to see a startled looking Gambit standing there. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You're a little late." Scott broke the silence, trying to quip but failing miserably and Gambit flinched slightly.

"Je suis desole." 

"Where were you?" Knew that he had said the wrong thing when he saw the sudden defensiveness in Gambit's posture.

"Was in my room." The tone is clipped. It's Scott's turn to flinch slightly. He was angry though at what feels almost like a betrayal and pushed, 

"I waited for you."

"Never actually said I was gonna come." And that was true. The fact that they would both just show up had simply been assumed.

"Fine. Are you going to come tomorrow?"

There was a moments pause. "Non."

"You have other plans?"

"Somet'in' like dat."

"You're not aloud out after curfew." It was more of a command than anything and absolutely the wrong thing to say to Gambit. But Scott was angry and couldn't care less. 

"Y' can' stop me. I'm not one of your inmates; I came here on my own."

"Yes, you came here on your own and if you plan on staying then you had better follow the rules." He was standing now, staring Remy in the eyes and he could see the flash of fear at the reference of being kicked out. Gambit didn't make a reply and Scott took a mental step back.  "Why are you pushing me away all of a sudden?"

That defensive posture was back again but the tinge of fear was still in his eyes. "'M not."

"You're angry because I asked a simple question."

"Y' were invading my privacy."

"I'm worried."

He stopped for a moment, looking surprised. "Why?"

"Why not?" Gambit glared at him. "Because we've been doing this for the last few days and you weren't showing any signs of wanting to stop, so when you didn't show up I didn't know what to think." 

"Y' worried about me?" His voice was very nearly awed.

Scott shrugged. "Yeah." 

"Not jus' because I'm anot'er student?"

"No." 

"Why den?"

"I just told you."

"Oui mais dat doesn' explain."

"Because…Just…because." 

"Good explanation."

"I thought so."

Remy actually laughed slightly, which made Scott smile and tension seemed to drain out of the room. Remy sighed slightly and ran his had through his hair. "I didn' want t' get t' close an' den have y' push me away. Yesterday I got t' close."

Scott frowned slightly. "I'm not going to push you away. Why would you think that?"

"Everybody else does."

"Is this why you never really let anyone get close to you?"

"Oui." 

"That's not going to happen here. Especially not with me."  

"I know…I t'ink…"

"Give me a chance to prove it to you." 

Gambit hesitated a moment before answering. "Okay."

"You want to go and watch a movie now?"

"Kinda late isn't it?"

"Not like we have to get up in the morning."

Gambit grinned and nodded. 

They made fresh popcorn together and grabbed a couple cold bottles of soda from the fridge before making their way back to the living room and settling down on the couch. Scott sat on his side and Gambit lay down, resting his feet on Scott's lap again. Scott traced his ankle with a thumb. Things didn't go back to normal though. They were better. They were closer. 

#

The next day found Scott in the kitchen in the early afternoon looking for Remy. Remy was there, sitting at the table and sipping at a coffee. He smiled when he noticed Scott. Scott smiled back.

"You feel like going out?"

Remy looked a little surprised at the invitation but nodded. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Grocery shopping."

"Fun."

"We need to get food for Christmas Eve tomorrow." 

"Why? Ain't no one gonna show up for dat."

"There are still a few kids here, even if they decide to sit in their rooms I'm going to make the effort."

Gambit shook his head slightly but agreed to go with him. They headed for the garage together, getting in Scott's car, a new silver Jag since they never did get the Mazda back after Logan stole it. The drive to the store took about twenty minutes, during which neither of them spoke. Gambit stared out the window at the passing scenery and Scott concentrated on the road. 

They reached the store without a problem and, after getting out and getting a shopping cart, went up and down the aisles, throwing in various foods that would be suitable for a Christmas Eve dinner. 

When they were about halfway through the shopping, Gambit spoke.

"Why did y' ask me t' come anyway?"

He threw a can of cranberries, which he doesn't like but one of the kids might, in to the cart and answered. "I needed someone to help me carry the groceries when I'm done."

"So I'm y' bag boy den?"

"Yep" His voice held that joking tone though and Gambit smiled slightly. It very nearly reached his eyes. 

The shopping was done with quick efficiency, getting what they needed and then getting out again. As stated Gambit helped to carry the bags out to the car and load them into the trunk. Once it was all finished and they were sitting back in the front seats of the car, letting it idle and warm up, Scott spoke again.

"Feel like getting some ice cream?"

Gambit looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Are y' insane? It's freezing out an' y' want ice cream?"

"Yes."

Gambit blinked at him then smiled. "Alright." 

"Good. I have a craving for Maple Walnut." This is enough to get him another strange look from Gambit. 

"Uh…"

"And what would you get?"

Gambit thought about it for a moment. "Fudge Ripple."

"Why can I not see you and chocolate being a good combination?"

Gambit grinned wickedly at him. "Y' de one dat had t' have ice cream." 

Scott sighed, pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the road and short ways where he pulled up in front of a small ice cream store. "Wait here." 

Gambit nodded and Scott left to go and get their ice cream. Considered briefly getting some odd flavor like Pistachio and telling Gambit that they were out of Fudge Ripple. He thought better of that though and got him what he asked for. Five minutes later and he was back at the car, getting in and slamming the door shut so that the cold couldn't get in. He handed Gambit's ice cream over to him.

"T'anks." 

Shivering slightly Scott began on his own. "I'm going to have to re-think the whole ice cream in winter idea…" 

Gambit laughed slightly and went about eating his own ice cream. 

#

That night the movie was Signs. 

Gambit jumped when the kid was grabbed through the grill in the dark basement. Scott laughed until Gambit kicked him in the stomach with a foot. This degenerated into a short wrestling match that ended with popcorn scattered everywhere and Scott sitting on Gambit's back as they watched the rest of the movie. 

He finally moved when the end credits rolled and joked that they would have to watch The Sixth Sense or The Ring tomorrow. Then told Remy not to worry he would hold his hand so he didn't get too scared. Gambit glared daggers at him and hit him with a handful of popcorn that he grabbed off the couch. Once again it degenerated into a popcorn fight, which then turned into another wrestling match. 

In the midst of tussling they toppled off the side of the couch, Scott cracking his head against the coffee table and Gambit sprawled in an ungainly heap on top of him. It took him a moment to gather his senses and hoist himself up slightly onto his elbows, one on either side of Scott's head, and look down at him to see if he was alright. 

It took a moment for a dazed Scott to look up at Remy and catch his gaze. Something odd in that and Scott could see the sudden want mixed with something else he wasn't sure he liked. Instantly became aware of his hands pushing lightly against Remy's chest and took them away. He swallowed slightly and waited for Remy to get off him. Thought briefly about pushing him off or telling him to get off but really didn't want to hurt him in any way. 

So he kept his hands studiously off of Remy, tensed slightly and willed him to get off. It obviously didn't work though as Gambit leaned down slightly and brushed his lips against Scott's, a feather touch that could easily have been imagined. It was very real though and Scott jerked his head back, hitting it against the floor.

Gambit just looked at him for a moment and Scott could see the look of confusion turn to horror and hurt. Before Scott could do anything to stop him Gambit had leapt off of him and taken a step away. Scott stood more slowly, not taking his eyes off Gambit and willing him not to run away. They can talk about this. 

Gambit swallowed and met his gaze. "I'm sorry…" It was nearly a whisper and then he ran. Left the room and a stunned Scott behind. 

Scott paused for a second, wondering if he should go after him or leave him alone. Decided on the first in the fear that Gambit might try to run from them. He had always figured that Gambit would run eventually but he didn't want to be the reason for it.

He ran after Gambit, calling out for him to wait, he wasn't mad and they could talk about this. 

Gambit didn't hear him or more likely ignored him and kept running. Faster than Scott he had no troubles keeping away. It wasn't long before Scott lost him, Gambit having hidden himself away somewhere in the mansion. If there was one think he had learned about the Cajun in the short time that he had been there it was that if he didn't want to be found he wasn't going to be. Scott looked for an hour anyway but with no trace. 

Eventually he conceded defeat and went back to the living room, sat on the popcorn covered couch and thought. Gambit had kissed him. He hadn't meant to lead the kid on, hadn't even thought that Gambit might seriously want him that way. He had thought that they were becoming friends. He should have caught this, should have paid more attention so that he could catch it before it started and steer it in a different direction. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. 

Give Gambit what he wanted but there was so many things wrong with that. Gambit was still his student, confused and young. Scott was still very much in love with Jean and couldn't give Gambit what he needed, what he deserved. 

He thought back over the past almost week and realized that he had been more happy, more relaxed than he had been since Jean had left. Funny that he hadn't realized it before. Felt his heart clench slightly when he realized that what he did have was over because he couldn't give more. 

Even if they did manage to talk it out it wouldn't be the same now. Gambit would always feel the rejection and Scott would always feel the guilt. 

That wasn't going to stop Scott from being in the rec room at midnight with a bowl of popcorn, two sodas and a movie. Maybe Pearl Harbor. 

He cleaned the popcorn off the couch and floor. Rewound the movie. Put the empty bowl in the sink and the empty sodas in the recycling bin. Did it all as slowly as possible, hoping to hear footsteps coming back and Gambit standing in the kitchen doorway. He wasn't surprised when the mansion stayed silent. Ended up waiting in the kitchen for a half hour just in case before heading for his room and a night of restless sleep. 

#

Christmas Eve and he and couple of the students that stayed made dinner for the rest. Spent the entire day in a hot kitchen trying not to run up to Gambit's room and knock on the door. Didn't see Gambit at all and wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

He ate dinner with the rest of the students, surprised that most of them actually came and seemed to enjoy themselves. Those that got presents got to open them then instead of on Christmas Day. Scott allowed a minimum amount of alcohol to be present. Christmas music was played loudly and they all watched The Nightmare Before Christmas. Not once did Remy make an appearance. 

Scott waited and looked out for him. When the evening was half over and they were starting the movie he went to Remy's room and knocked lightly on the door. He got no response but could hear the turning of book pages from inside. He cleared his throat slightly.

"Remy?" There was no answer. "We're about to watch a movie if you want to join us and there are leftovers in the fridge." Still no answer. "If you wanted to watch a movie with just us again…Everyone should be asleep by one…" Not a sound and Scott dropped his shoulders in defeat. "I'll see you, if you want to come down."  Still nothing but Scott hadn't been expecting anything this time and went back down to the rec room to watch the movie with the other students.

By one o' clock everyone was in bed. Scott pulled out Pearl Harbor and put it on. He made popcorn and grabbed two sodas. He sat on his side of the couch and waited. The first tape ended and he put in the next one. Waited some more.

He imagined what he would be doing if he were at Jean's right now. Probably sleeping in her childhood bed. The mattress always hurt his back. Wondered what Remy was doing. Sleeping peacefully or laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. Wished that Remy would just come down here so that he could run a thumb over his ankle again. Wanted to hear his voice talking low in his ear again about crocodiles and voodoo. Didn't realize when he fell asleep to the sound of mind Remy's voice. 

#

He woke up Christmas day to Sesame Street. Stretched soar muscles and reached for the remote to turn the TV off. Didn't realize for a moment that it's Christmas Day now, a thought that only depressed him more. Christmas is supposed to be a time when you have someone there with you. He looked over next to him and saw nothing but an empty couch. 

He set his jaw and decided he'd had enough. Gambit was going to talk to him and they were going to sort this out. Isn't Christmas supposed to also be a time for miracles? He got to his feet and headed for Gambit's room. Pounded on the door and waited for an answer. Didn't get one but didn't expect to. Opened the door and walked in anyway. Gambit was going to talk to him.

Gambit wasn't in his bed. He let his eyes cast over the room until he spotted Gambit sitting on the window sill, looking blankly back at him. He obviously hadn't slept much that night.

"Didn' tell y' t' come in."

"I know."

"Y' want somet'in'?"

He shrugged slightly. "Missed you last night."

"Oh." He turned his attention back to looking out the window.

"I'm sorry –"

"For what? Ain' your fault."

"Yes, it is. I didn't mean to…give false impressions. It's not –"

"Y' really don' need t' come in here an' talk about dis. I know de score, I know I shouldn' of done dat, shouldn't even have t'ought dat y' would…" He shook his head. "It won't happen again, I won't bot'er y' again."

"Remy, it's not…I still love Jean. I couldn't… be what you needed." 

"I'm not askin' for love." 

"You're still a student." 

"'M nineteen an' dat's old enough. Y' don' need t' be coming in here an' making excuses. Just tell me if y' don' wanna see me again an' fuck off." He glared at Scott, angry now. 

Scott swallowed and tried again. "It's not like that."

"Den what de hell is it like?" 

"I'd thought we were becoming friends." Said quietly and he looked down slightly. "Was I wrong?"

Gambit sighed. "We are. I just…" He waved a hand vaguely as he tried to grasp the words he wanted. "I didn't want t' be so alone anymore."

"You're not alone anymore." Frowned slightly because he didn't get it.

"I will be when y' get bored of sittin' down stairs an' watchin' movies."

"I'm not going to get bored. Remy, I get as much out of this as you. You don't need to offer me…"Couldn't possibly say it, and is greatly disturbed that Remy would offer himself just to keep Scott around anyway. "You don't need to offer me anything." 

Gambit didn't answer and Scott hoped that at least some of this was getting through to him. They both remained silent for a moment.

"I'll be downstairs at midnight if you want to come." 

Gambit nodded and Scott turned to leave, headed to his room to wait for night.

At midnight he walked slowly down the hall. Heard the sound of voices coming from the rec room. Gambit was waiting with a bowl of popcorn, two sodas and a movie going. Frequency. A good movie. 


End file.
